Burning the Candles
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: Its amazing how much we take the dumbest of things for granted. I realized that as I tried to sign my name to a hospital release form and could barely form the 'W' without using every ounce of focus I had. Sequel to Turning the Lights out. M/M future smut
1. Wake me up, when September ends

**I promised I would start it soon, and so I did!**

**I'll say now that I don't wanna hear any whines on time skips D: I HAVE to skip some time. I am not going to write out every single day of his life _**

**Add in the following: I am changing quite a few things. In YJ, I feel that they made everyone save KF and Rob LACKING D: Seriously lacking. Artemis is in constant PMS I hate the world mode and Superboy reminds me of the goddamned hulk. I love them too much for that so I will explain IN THE STORY why they changed a bit. I don't mean to offend, if anything I just want to make them more likeable ( I asked for opinions on this, everyone agreed, if you don't, blame them) **

**Right now, this is going to be my drag Wally through the mud portion of the story. It's going to last a little while. He needs to hit rock bottom so he can rebuild himself and grow up a bit from the idealistic life which is Happy Harbor :3**

**I love Wally more than the sun itself so know that everything I do to him I do with love and hurt in my tiny heart =/**

**Again, thanks to anyone that actually stayed with me for this, I am more than open to suggestions but don't make it a whine fest D: no " WHY DID YOU DO THIS AND NOT THAT!" Just, suggest it to me, stories can be changed. We writers are like GOD, we roll that way xD**

**I'll be waiting for the rage fest you guys are going to throw at me in the reviews ^~;**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

It had been a week since Dick had left. No one at all had heard from him and I'm sure the only person worse off than me was Bats. He was all over the place with his anger. He wouldn't even look at me. Heck I wouldn't even look at me. Not like I could. After 3 days of not getting out of bed or eating, I'd been hospitalized. Uncle Barry found me not too far from having my own metabolism eat my muscle tissue down to the point where I'd die and literally ran me to the emergency room claiming I'd been starving myself for weeks as opposed to days to hide my powers.

I hated hospitals and despite being in one, I didn't even have the energy to protest. I lifted my thinning wrist to look at the iv and dropped it with a thud back onto the hospital bed. The news was on, no surprise there since that was the only channel that seemed to get something other than static in this place. My team was out there, fighting the Injustice League and I was here, being useless drowning in my own self pity but, how could I not? My everything kinda jumped out of a window and left me in the middle of the night.

Bats wasn't being much more useful than me. He at least made up with Roy in time to have support through it. Best I had, which really wasn't so bad, was Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris and Artemis. The others came by now and then to say hi but it was obvious how disturbed they were by my weight loss. Artemis was especially concerned. She came by almost every day, and sat there talking to me, even when I didn't respond. She even went so far as to feed me when the nurses lost patience. I couldn't keep anything down, not even the stuff I was fed through a tube which made it harder for everyone.

The entire time I was down, Artemis would make fun of me and laugh at her own jokes as though nothing had happened. She didn't pity me in the least which in all honesty, helped. I had enough pity on myself for the world. Didn't need more, at all.

"Hey Kid Moron, hurry up and get annoying again. I don't have patience for you sulking around. You're starting to get ugly to boot, you don't even have a nice ass anymore. Eat something and go work out." Artemis said ruffling my hair, pushing it into my face playfully.

I gave her a weak smile and nodded. I wish it were that easy.

It took a little over a month before I was able to eat a full plate of food and not vomit, even though I still couldn't feed myself. At this point, I was allowed out of bed and into a wheel chair which again, Artemis pushed me around in without a single word of complaint. She knew how much I hated it, looking at my legs and seeing the skin practically glued to my bones. I gripped my thigh as hard as I could with my hand, squeezing it and crying when I couldn't feel it. I continued squeezing until my nails broke skin and cried shamelessly in frustration because I still couldn't feel it. Artemis didn't say a word; she just pulled my hand away and replaced the blanket on my lap, holding my head to her shoulder as I cried like an idiot.

Around the second month I was finally released into physical rehab. I'd lost enough muscle mass that moving in any way was painful. Aunt Iris set a plate of food on the hospital tray built into my bed and sighed handing me the fork. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath working hard to lift it to the plate. I finally got it high enough and pressed it into the plate, feeling tears of pain build in the corner of my eyes at the strain. Aunt Iris sat by my side and lifted the fork with me, helping me for the next few weeks until I could hold the fork without shaking it so much that the food fell off. Despite the rehab, I couldn't even feel my legs properly. Every single moment of it, every little conquest was slow but I managed to slowly get back to being independent enough to at least eat and drop into my chair so I could shower and use the bathroom.

Its amazing how much we take the dumbest of things for granted. I realized that as I tried to sign my name to a release form and could barely form the 'W' without using every ounce of focus I had. Even then it still looked like a two year old wrote it. After a full forty minutes, I managed 'Wally' which they settled for and got in the car to head back to Uncle Barry's place.

From then on, Aunt Iris was with me every day and when the three month mark rolled around, even Superboy was in on it along side Artemis. Kon, as we'd taken to calling him instead, was there during the harder parts of my recovery. Once he got past his fear or losing me, since he didn't cope well with any loss at all, he began making a point of being there beside me. During the physical recovery and muscle building routines I was assigned, Artemis bitched for me to get past the pain in her own caring way while Kon would silently help me through it. We'd meet every day at the pool and he'd push on my legs making me force them even more when I walked from one end of the pool to the other.

Originally I was concerned about how this would affect him and M'Gann, Last I saw they were inseparable but recently… He and M'Gann seemed to be a little distant from each other but they didn't seem bitter over it so I wasn't really sure if they'd just lost the fanaticism for each other or if they had simply ended it well. She'd always bring us snacks during hydro-therapy and watch over us patiently until we needed towels which confirmed that they were at least friends. It was kind of cool to know that my friends cared; even Aqualad did his best to be supportive when he wasn't being crushed under Bats' thumb.

x-x

Finally six months had passed and I was walking somewhat normally again thanks to my accelerated healing. I could even run short distances now with a little effort. My muscle tone had returned for the most part and the hurt of losing Rob was safely tucked away inside. It never left me alone but I had at least kept it down enough to function and be part of the team again.

"Nice ass Wall-man" Artemis cooed, walking by and giving my right cheek a firm squeeze.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah can't say the same for yours."

"Whatever Kid Loser, my ass is fabulous. If you were into chicks you'd so do me." she replied with a wink.

"Not even if you were the last living being on any galaxy."

I heard Kon laugh from the living room and snorted along with him, working my way towards the fridge. I took some of the fruit salad M'Gann had made and crashed on the couch next to Kon just as the alert went off. I groaned and sped ate as we made our way into the debrief room.

I froze when I saw that this was no normal debrief. Batman was there, staring silently at us, more so, at me. This was the first time I'd seen Bats in person since Dick's birthday. Up until now he hated me so much over Dick leaving that he refused to even be in the same building as me so all debriefing had been done over video. But now, standing here, he looked… small? He seemed so grim. We all stood, silently waiting for whatever he had to tell us.

"There have been explosions set off by the Joker. I need you to do damage control and... Assist the surviving victims. I have a funeral I must attend... I will not be present." he informed in an even icier tone as he turned to leave.

I looked around the room and froze at M'Gann's face. She looked horror stricken. Once Bats was gone, she fell into a sitting position and began to cry. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my chest as she sobbed anxiously.

"M'Gann, what is it?" Kaldur asked placing his hand on her shaking shoulders.

"His second Robin... He's dead. I saw it in his mind. He was beaten and then left to die in the explosion... It was so... Batman was so hurt... He stood there holding his corpse in his arms like he was expecting him to just, come back…. Make it go away! Please!" She squealed clutching on to my shirt.

I held her tight against my chest and the rest of the team sullenly joined us on the floor to hold her.

No wonder Bats had come in person. He'd lost two Robins now. Two that he loved like they were his own kids. I didn't know much about his second Robin since much of his year and a half alongside Bats was during my hospital time so I can't really hurt as deeply over it but... Hearing M'Gann's broken whispers against my chest describing how badly he was beaten was enough to make me cry too.

x—x – eight months later-

"Seriously, you don't see it KF?" Artemis asked propping her head on my lap as she stared at M'Gann in the kitchen.

"Well, regardless of what I don't see, I don't think we should be discussing it here and now." I replied rapping my knuckle on her forehead.

She rolled her eyes. "If you're worried about her hearing, don't worry, I'll say it loud enough so she can join in the action too."

"SO KF. M'GANN IS TOTALLY TAPPING KAL." Artemis yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth for the added flare.

I smacked my forehead with my hand and heard pans clatter and clang in the kitchen as they fell to the floor.

"Happy?" She asked smugly.

"Ecstatic." I replied daring a brief glance at the kitchen.

M'Gann stood, a bright red spreading across her horror stricken face.

I heard a snicker coming from behind us on the couch and turned to see Kon standing with his head cocked to the side in amusement, joining in my stare down of M'Gann. Kon had loosened up _a lot_ in the last year. He'd gotten over his daddy issues which oddly enough led to Supes taking him in and moving him permanently to Kansas with his parents. Now he was just kinda… smug. Like he had some kind of inside joke no one was in on but him. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess this was one of those.

"What, not like I didn't know." Kon said, pointing to his ears before joining us on the couch, using Artemis' thighs as a chair.

Artemis choked back a laugh and I bit my bottom lip to do the same as all three of us stared at her. She turned even redder and floated out of the kitchen with her hands balled up at her side. Artemis, Kon and I looked at each other and let out the laugh we were holding in. I was gasping for air trying to kill the laughter but every time we looked at each other again, a whole new round kicked in and left us all in extremely funny pain.

"Ok, ok enough!" Artemis whined, wiping her tears as she shoved Kon off of her so she could sit.

"Yeah, enough." I agreed.

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" Kon asked twirling the remote in the air.

"Dude, just because you realized you have TTK doesn't mean you need to rub it in." Artemis snapped pulling the remote down.

Kon gave one of his cocky smirks and shrugged kicking his feet up on the table.

"Dude, doesn't it bug you that Kal is, doing 'y'know what' with M'Gann?" I asked

"Don't avoid the subject Wally, birthday first, M'Gann tapping Kal after." He replied

"I don't know, can we just, watch something on tv and eat?" I sighed.

"No, you didn't celebrate your twenty-first, this year we're going to do something." Artemis replied thumbing rapidly through the channels.

"Fine, lets watch a movie - _in public_." I added for good measure.

"Better. Not perfect but, it is progress man." Kon replied snatching the remote back with his TTK and putting on some old eighties action movie.

"Oh come on, you have _got_ to be kidding if you think I'm watching some shitty eighties re-run."

"Door is right there babe, help yourself." Kon replied with a smooth flick and wave of his wrist in the direction of the door.

"Ugh. I liked you better when you were angry all the time." She replied bitterly crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I liked it better when you vocalized your feelings about how hot I am." He said with a wink.

I snorted thinking back to how weird we all were at first. If anyone told me this day was going to happen back then, I'd have them locked up in Arkham from the pure blasphemy of the words they were saying. Kon, Artemis and I, on the couch, being friends. I never thought it was possible, that's for sure. Especially given how much Kon reminded me of the goddamned Hulk. ' KON ANGRY, KON SMASH!'

I snorted in amusement at the thought. Good thing Kon and M'Gann didn't have kids, they'd be the spitting image of the green man in question. Actually, that brought on a whole new wave of laughter which I failed to hold in.

Kon and Artemis turned to glare at me, demanding in on my joke with their eyes.

"The Hulk!" I snorted between laughs.

"Yes, that totally makes sense." Kon replied narrowing his eyes even more.

"You and M'gann. If you… had kids back w-w-when you were… angry." I forced out nearly choking on my tears.

Artemis' eyebrows arched up and Kon choked on his air. It was all of three seconds before Artemis joined me laughing and Kon snorted giving me the finger.

"May I ask what is so humorous?" Kaldur asked stepping into the living room.

"The Hulk!" Artemis squeaked between her laughs.

"They say if I had kids with M'Gann back then, they would have been something like the Hulk." Kon amended with a shrug.

Kaldur broke a smile out and shook his head in disapproving humor. "I see. May I also ask why you feel as though you must scream of my relationship with M'Gann?"

Kon cracked an invisible whip in the air and smirked at Artemis. "Bussteedd."

"Oh come on Kal, I was joking. It's not exactly a secret." She huffed, tossing her hands in the air.

"Besides dude, you know Artemis and her big mouth. Since no one making use of it, she's spewing crap, as always." I said giving her a crooked smile.

"Fuck you Wally."

"No thanks. We've been over this. You're so not my type." I replied patting her head.

Kaldur chuckled and gave another head shake. "So I see, now if you'll be so kind as to excuse me."

Kon gave him the thumbs up with one hand and made a half cone around his mouth with the other. "Get it Kal!"

Artemis snickered and Kaldur cringed before speeding his pace up a little.

"You guys are terrible man." I said holding my hands up for high fives.

Just as Kon pulled his hand away from mine, the system announced Batman's arrival. We all looked at each other nervously and pulled away from the ball we'd grouped ourselves into and turned to see just as it announced an unrecognized user. I felt a huge wave of nausea kick in my gut as a lean, black haired guy, maybe eighteen or so, stepped in behind Batman in an altered Robin suit. I felt Artemis' hand in mine and Kon tensed probably hearing my heart beat shoot into the roof of my mouth.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Kon snapped, jumping over the back of the couch.

The anger was rolling off of him in waves, almost worse than when he first joined us. He stomped over purposefully until he was nose to nose with Batman and pulled him down by the front of his suit.

"You get that thing out of here or I will paint my room with your blood." He growled.

The boy flinched at Kon's words but otherwise stood perfectly still. Batman growled right back and brushed Kon away.

"This is no Joke. Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, this is Robin. He's going to be working with you. I expect no problems."

"Fuck you. I snapped bitterly.

"That's not fucking Robin. Dick is Robin. That's some homeless kid you picked up to be your next charity case before he runs away or gets killed!"

Batman flinched and the guy backed away. I didn't even realize I'd gotten up, much less that I was almost on top of them. He lifted his hand to his face and pulled the mask off looking up at me expectantly.

"You're right. Batman chose his words poorly. Allow me to amend. I'm Tim. I don the mantle of Robin but I am not, in anyway, Robin. As for your comment, I am quite well housed, my father and step mother are wonderful people so I request you take that back." He said calmly plucking his gloves off finger by finger.

"If you're so well off, why are you even here? How did he suck you in to this fuck fest? Are you suicidal?" I yelled inching closer to his face.

"Wally _enough_!" Bruce growled pulling me back.

" I didn't want to take him, I know the consequences. This was purely his choice. He found out who I was, he found out who Dick was. He was at the circus the night when Dick's parents died and given his fondness for their act, was able to figure out that Dick was Robin and linked us. You will stand down and be respectful of your new teammate, are we clear?"

"Yeah, as clear as your damned personality. Plus, what do I care, he's going to die soon anyway." I said before turning back to the couch.

I noticed Kon had stopped and was oddly… calm. He'd gone from Hulk mode to… whatever that was. Well not whatever, clearly he was drooling over something. I followed his eyes back to Tim and groaned. This wasn't going to end well. He was already in fully dazed mode, checking the guy out from head to toe. Didn't even know Kon swung that way.

I balled my hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to go back and break them on Batman's face and stormed to the couch, oblivious to the rest of the world as I stared at the crappy movie like it was the sun in my life. This was the last thing I needed. I was slowly starting to not cry every night when I slept, despite the nightmares. This was almost like going back to square one.

"Do you have some freaking endless supply of little boys? What's wrong with you?" Artemis threw out, clearly not satisfied with the way this ended.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Batman chided coldly.

"The moment you throw some horrible flash back in as part of _my_ team, yes, yes you do."

"Artemis, chill. He doesn't seem that bad." Kon said.

"That's because you're already fucking him in your brain, now shut up before I throw you in the mix."

I had to turn and see Kon's face after that. I twisted slightly to see Kon with a deep set frown and the other little smug shit was blushing. The guy had barely been here and already Kon wanted to take my boyfriend's replacement. How touching.

"You're a shit friend Kon. You know how messed up this is." I whispered low enough so that I knew only he would hear and left the room.

x—x

The next few weeks were tense. You could see the clear line drawn around each one of us as we danced around each other. Artemis and I were no longer on speaking terms with Kon or the new guy and they avoided us like the plague. Kaldur and M'Gann tried to play both sides of the field but eventually tired out and simply kept to themselves. We ended up not celebrating my birthday, not like I was up for celebrating anything after that. All I wanted was for him to be gone and stop being a painful reminder of what I'd lost.

The first mission we had together was a total disaster, amp the dis on it. No one worked together, no one communicated. I told M'Gann that if I heard his voice in my head I'd make sure she never heard mine again so that left us with this. A bunch of aged teens in spandex without a clue as to what we were doing. Kon kept trying to protect the guy as if he couldn't take care of himself which pissed him off, Artemis, Kaldur and I went on while they tagged behind like defiant little kids which left them wide open to attacks; which is exactly what happened.

One of Sports Master's men grabbed the new guy (who I will never call by name), and impaled him through the shoulder into a wall while Kon fought off another twenty. Kaldur and M'Gann turned back and dealt with the henchmen and Kon was instantly by his side, in a frenzy to take care of him. I simply took my goggles off and threw them down turning to go back to the base.

"Screw this." I mumbled before speeding off.

Ever since that, I limited more and more of my action in missions until I simply refused to go on missions altogether until that little crap left. Batman clearly had a rage fit every time I told him I wasn't going. He'd pulled me from the team, frustrated when I simply didn't care. Uncle Barry somehow got him to put me back though, each and every time, much to my displeasure.

I didn't want to let him or Aunt Iris down but I wouldn't, _couldn't _work with a wanna-be of my boyfriend. Dick was supposed to be here with us, not some little Sherlock that kissed Batman's ass for a living.

After the ninth failed mission in a row, Kon came into my room, leaning against the door with a heavy sigh.

"We need to talk."

"You need to go back to your pod until they implant what friendship means into your brain." I retorted.

"Shut up and listen Wally. I get that you're pissed, I do. But it's not like that. He's not trying to be your Rob. He's not Dick and he doesn't want to be."

"Do you have any idea how long it took for me to know Rob was Dick? And that Batman was Bruce? Now everyone knows it like it's on a damned tabloid and he prances in here in a Robin knock off saying I have to take him as a Bro because he's brainy?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No… Wally, at least don't ditch me. I get that you're going to take a while to deal with this, I don't blame you man but come on. Don't hate me. I can't help that I like him." He said sitting with his back to the door.

"We went through a lot together this last year Wally, don't put us back lower than square one."

"Kon, you messed this up the second you put him over us. Especially after what you just said- what we went through this last year. You should know better than to ditch me for some… cheap fuck." I spat out.

Kon snarled and snapped his head up at me. "Wally, don't go there. Just, don't. I haven't touched him. I like Tim, that's all. I went the wrong way when he first got here, getting crazy that way over him and not talking to you about it first but this isn't helping man, this is just stupid. We're friends. Damned good ones."

"Kon, I get that but you can't expect me to pretend that didn't hurt. That you _didn't _ditch me for him." I replied.

"Can we work on it?" he asked, pleading at me with his eyes.

"He's not allowed near me, I don't want to hear about him, no trying to sway me to him or anything related to him."

"Wally, you're being lame man."

"Kon. No means no. I don't want anything to do with him. This _hurts_ Kon. You don't get it because it's not you. You don't know how much Dick hurt me. Actually, I take that back. You do know, you were there teaching me how to walk again after my own metabolism ate away at my body." I hissed.

He cringed, probably remembering, and nodded. "I'm sorry." He whispered walking over and falling into bed me, drawing me into a tight hug.

I nodded and hugged him back. "Let's try Kon, let's try."

x—x

The next few days went by a little smoother, Kon, Artemis and I were talking again. The kid was completely cast aside much to my relief and I'm going to assume Kon gave him attention when I wasn't around, which I couldn't care less about. As long as it was out of view, it was out of mind. The only time I was forced to see it was late one night when I was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. Given the hour, Kon probably didn't expect me to be out so he was with his little replacement.

He was sitting on Kon's lap, facing him with Kon's hand sliding up his thighs as they made out nosily on the couch. The only thing saving me from vomiting is that it made me realize how nothing like Dick the kid really was. He was holding Kon's hand in place and trying to pull back from the kiss. He was shy and clearly not ok with being felt up. I gave a smug grin and opened the fridge dramatically letting the little moron know he'd been caught. I heard him gasp and fall to the floor with a thud as he scrambled to get off of Kon.

I bit in a laugh knowing Kon would hear me if I even snorted and took an apple, kicking the fridge closed and practically floating in satisfaction back to my room. Not too long after, there was an all too familiar knock on my door.

"Yeah Kon?"

I sat with my back against the wall, happily crunching down on the apple as he walked in looking an inch from punching me into next week.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me getting food." I replied casually, holding up the apple.

"Don't mess with me Wally. I know you don't like him and I've been trying really, really hard to keep things separate but… you crossed the line."

"I swear it actually wasn't on purpose. I really was hungry. You guys were making out in the living room. Next time, take it to one of your rooms." I said taking the last bite of my apple.

"He's not comfortable with being in a bedroom. He says it's too intimate."

"He's shy." I stated more than asked

"Yeah. Very." Kon replied moving to sit next to me.

"Sorry Kon. I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy him watching him fall flat on his ass when I walked in on you two but I will say I honestly didn't mean to. If you want me to avoid the living room late at night, I'll try."

Kon held his fist up and I pressed mine to it before we slid our hands open and twined our fingers. "Sounds good man. Thanks. I know this is hard."

"Yeah, a little."

Kon chuckled and pulled my head under his arm.

"You sure you won't even talk to him?"

"Why are you so bent on it?"

"Because, you're the only bro I have, I kinda want you to get along with the guy I like." He half whispered.

God, I wish I was more of an ass. I really, really do. As much as I was hurting, it wasn't fair to Kon to have to sneak around. I guess the kid really didn't know what happened either. Only one I wasn't easing up on was Bats. He knew full and well what he was doing. He was still going to get his if I had anything to do with it.

"Kon… Fine."

"Really?" He asked eagerly, almost falling over as the blankets tangled into his leg.

"Really, now hurry up before I change my mind." I said with a half smile.

Kon jumped off the bed and scrambled out after _Tim._ I was going to have to get used to him not being an object.

Not too long after he'd left, he walked in with Tim's hand twined in his. The kid looked calm but the blush on his face said otherwise.

"Batman is going to have your head if you let your face show how you feel." I said turning my eyes toward his.

He nodded and stood there awkwardly staring around my room, taking it in, inch by inch. When he was satisfied with his evaluation, he reached over taking a picture of me and Dick into his hand with a brief flash of sadness bursting across his eyes.

"I really am sorry for upsetting you. You loved him very much, didn't you?" he asked tracing the frame with his fingers.

"Still do. Hasn't changed. He's not dead… Even if he was, wouldn't change a thing…" I replied holding my hand out for the frame.

Tim handed it to me and I held it to my chest feeling tears drop down onto the legs of my pants. Kon sat down and pulled my head onto his shoulder.

"I…" Tim started taking a step forward then back.

I held my hand up and he slid under my arm, opposite Kon and hugged me, pressing me firmly between them. I cried for a little while longer, one arm around Tim and the other holding the frame to my chest. It kind of hurt a little less when I wasn't alone. I guess for once, Kon was right, I was being lame.

"Tim, s-sorry for being such an ass." I mumbled into Kon's shoulder.

"It's fine. I didn't do much to help the cause."

We sat there, curled into each other for another hour or so until Kon pushed me off and walked over to the door, turning off the light and rejoined us on the bed.

"I know you haven't been sleeping since Tim got here… want us to stay with you?" Kon asked, sitting next to me again.

I nodded my silent reply and shifted to lie down.

"Tim, is this ok with you?" Kon asked, clearly forgetting Tim's shyness.

"Yeah. Just… don't do anything weird."

"Please." I added for emphasis glaring at Kon.

Kon huffed and wiggled in on my right and Tim on my left. Kon reached over and took Tim's hand in his resting it over my chest and yawned turning sideways, resting his head on my shoulder. Tim turned and copied his position, both falling asleep within minutes. I stared up at the ceiling for a while longer until I felt myself get sleepy and for the first time in nearly two years, I didn't have a nightmare.

x-x

In the morning, I woke up to find Tim gone and Kon thrown over me like a broken rag doll. I rolled out from under him and walked into the kitchen throwing in any form of food that came into view.

When Uncle Barry was announced over the system and walked in, I expected to get chewed out for my previous behavior so I instantly filled my mouth with a million and one things to shoot back in my defense and tell him it was over until I saw the dejected look on his face.

"Wally, can I see you somewhere alone for a moment?"

I nodded and deflated my chest with a short puff of air and followed him out to the garage. He set a hand on my shoulder, pulling me against his chest and sighed.

Whatever it was, he was making me anxious with it. He seemed to be searching for words. Uncle Barry wasn't a thinker when it comes to words so this can't be a good sign.

"Uncle Barry?"

"Wally…" He whispered.

"Come on, just, tell me what it is, I hate suspense…"

" Your grandma… she passed away a few days ago… We just found out. Iris called her and after no reply, I ran over and…"

I nodded and pushed him away sitting with my back against the cold wall.

"Please leave."

He nodded and took a few steps away where he was no longer in my line of vision. I knew he was still there but I didn't care. I broke down again letting both of the losses, Dick and my grandma meld into one. Things never get better, do they?


	2. Here I go again

**Ok kids, here we have ch 2!**

**Until people kinda adapt to what I'm doing (giving Wally a somewhat realistic life, all things considering) I'm going to post these ' Do not whine at the author' warnings at the beginning of every damned chapter _**

**Dick will come back people. I swear he will but until then, Wally is not asexual. Dick made sure of that, as we all know so no ' OMG HOW COULD HE DO THAAAATTT!' _ there is rhyme and reason for everything I do in my silly little story and I brought sex back cause I has to so patience, for those that wish to have it, is a virtue :D**

**I again, thank everyone for all the wicked awesome reviews and for now I am so done with angst, I hate it D: I don't like being sad soooo for a good while, HAPPY TIME. *_* *giggles***

**Right now, there are a lot of missing details, don't worry, I didn't forget anything since a pretty major event happens here, he's going to have flash backs to cover details and in due time, everything will fit into place. You are going to be seein COMIC cannon things since YJ hasn't really progressed far enough (it hadn't when I began writing so too late) for me to have much of a guide line. I mostly chose the cartoon for the bro-ship between Dick and Wally and the useability of the other members :3**

**ALSO! Anon reviewers, Y U NO LOG IN? D:! I love replying to my reviews but unless the person leaves me somewhere to reply to, I can't answer their questioonnssss...**

**Anyway, that's all I gotta say for now! Thanks ~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Wally, come on! Seriously! He was perfectly cute!"

I sighed and turned away leaving Artemis to talk to herself. She was right. The guy wasn't bad looking but… He also wasn't Dick. He could fall from the sky, glowing yellow with choir music radiating from the background and it still wouldn't matter. Still not Dick. She'd been trying for months to get me to date, nearly shoving people at me with every turn I made. It was starting to get annoying so before I told her something I'd regret, I chose to walk away.

"Wally, it's been three years! You have to move on!" She screamed behind me.

I stopped briskly and pivoted around to face her. Now I was pissed.

"Yeah but have you by any chance stopped to notice what the last three years have been like for me?" I screamed right back.

She was silent and lowered her head.

I honestly couldn't begin to imagine how I was still alive and not catatonic. In the last three years, I'd lost three of the people I loved more than words can put together. I'd lost Dick, Grandma and Uncle Barry. God, I was so… desperate. I wish I'd had more feelings to spare for my dead uncle, I really do but it happened so soon after Dick and Grandma…

Not long after Uncle Barry told me grandma died, I began having a nervous breakdowns again. It hurt but something about the gaping wound Dick left numbed the pain down to the point where I didn't have any raw emotion left to give for her, just the traces of what I could draw from our memories together. When Uncle Barry died, I couldn't do more than shed a single tear in realization that he was gone. Apparently, he entered the speedforce… his body couldn't handle it and he degenerated. There was nothing left to even bury.

The hurt was more than my mind was capable of wrapping around. I didn't know how to react, which emotion to feel first do I did nothing. I didn't react, I didn't feel. I simply nodded and stood by his empty casket, holding the handle on the side as the rest of the league paid tribute to his life as opposed to his death. They believed it would be what he wanted. Screw that. What he wanted was to be alive, I'm sure of it.

The funeral ended soon enough and since then I still couldn't bring myself to cry. Aunt Iris and I stayed close during the first few months following his death. All I could do was hold her as she cried, wishing I had tears left to share with her. I'd forgotten how to cry, I was quite literally at my all time low. I had no idea what to do with myself but right now, dating wasn't it. How the hell am I going to bring in another person into _this_? Why would I do that to myself?

I slammed my hand on the wall by the door that led to the hall and hardened my expression.

"Exactly. Now shut up and get the hell out of here!" I snapped rather loudly.

"Whoa, whats goin' on?" Kon asked stepping out from the hall.

His hair was completely disheveled and the fact that he had Tim's boxers on backwards told me I'd woken him up from his post-sex nap.

"Nothing." I replied curtly trying to push past him to my own room.

I felt his arm around my waist, preventing me from going any further and sighed. He swung me around to face him and gave me a stern look before lifting his eyes to Artemis.

"What happened?"

She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance before responding: "Wally won't get over himself! He hasn't been with anyone in three years. A nice guy was clearly hitting on him, asked for his number and everything and he told the guy to go screw himself. With those exact words."

Kon's grip on the side of my waist tightened and I looked up at him with a frown.

"Wally, oddly enough, she's right. You need to move on. It was cute the first year, kinda awkward the second but now it's just plain pitiful. You need to let go of something that's not coming back. You're hurting yourself and us too. We're your friends and we care but..."

"But...? But what Kon! Y'know something, you both can go screw yourselves right along with that guy. I'm never going to forget Dick like you all apparently have. You all act as though he never existed. I refuse to let him disappear completely and if I'm such a damned burden, I'll do what I should have done three years ago." I growled out bitterly.

I detached myself from Kon's arm and ran out of the door to the nearest bus station. I could very well run anywhere in the world but I didn't know where I'd go so I did the next best thing. I took the next bus to wherever. Turns out, wherever is the end line that stops in Key Stone. I'm not trying to imply that life hates me but… It's kinda pointing in that direction. If I was going to live here, I didn't want contact with anyone from my old life. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dropped it on the lap of the first homeless man I saw and began walking. Where I was going, I had no idea but I was going.

I walked aimlessly down the busy street and wondered what the hell I was going to do. I'd literally taken a trip in the middle of the night to the middle of nowhere, with nowhere to go and no one I know, Aunt Iris moved to live with Jay and his wife since being here was just too painful. I'd have left too if I had any pain left to feel, and since I was bending over to let life stick it to me in the ass, I might as well. For now, I just wanted to be away from all the sad looks people were giving me. I felt bad enough for myself; I didn't want guests for my pity party.

I continued walking when a squeak nearby caused me to stop. I figured I was in a big city now and rats were to be expected so I at least wanted to see if it was close by so I wouldn't step on it and get myself bitten.

Tossed by an alleyway trashcan was possibly the smallest little rat I'd ever seen in my life. It didn't look like any rat I'd seen before, the tail wasn't pink and thick. Actually, it was really thin and cute. The little guy himself was kind of cute. I leaned down to get a closer look and noticed a roach coming for it. I shooed the thing away and scooped up the little guy into my hand. Its little paw seemed to be broken and he looked so defeated. I kinda knew how he felt. No one really wanted us around and if we died, it would pretty much have the same effect on the world; no one would care. I held him (something told me it was a boy, don't ask) against my chest and walked around looking for a vet, preferably an open one given that it was almost midnight.

After wandering about for another hour, I came by what the sign claimed was free public vet service (pretty much volunteer work I figured). I walked in and the raven haired girl sitting behind the counter turned her bored eyes up to me. I set the little guy down on the counter and looked back at her expectantly. She scrunched her face in disgust and snapped her gum in her mouth.

"This is a public vet, not a sewer. We take care of animals not garbage so get that filthy thing off my counter top." She hissed pulling a magazine open and acting as if I wasn't still standing there.

"Last I checked, rats were animals, though by the way you're acting, you should know, they say one animal recognizes another." I snapped back.

"Look buddy, no one here gets paid to play with sewer rats. No one here gets paid at all so get lost." She chided, flipping the page, not even bothering to look at me.

"If it's about the money, I'll pay just let me talk to a fucking vet."

Just as she was about to open her mouth, a guy with long, orangey-blonde hair stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem Sabrina?" He asked calmly.

"Well duh! He put a filthy street rat on my counter top and thinks you all have the time of day to tend to it." She replied haughtily.

"Very well. Sabrina, please see yourself out of my reception and don't come back. Ever." He shot out icily taking the mouse into his hand.

Her jaw dropped and her features twisted into something even uglier than they'd originally been and she stormed out leaving just the three of us (yes, I count the mouse).

The guy tucked a long, silky strand of hair behind his ear and turned his bright blue eyes up to me.

"Thank you." He whispered cooing the rat in his hand.

The rat seemed to be much more at ease and it looked a lot more peaceful than it had since I picked it up. It's like grandma always said, even if we can't see people for who they really are, animals can so if an animal takes a true shining to someone, that person must have a good heart.

"For what?"

He gave me a warm smile and shook his head. "Not everyone picks dying rats up from alleyway trashcans." He replied turning to go into the door which he'd come from.

"Oh, I felt bad. He looked sad and – wait- how'd you know where I found him?." I asked giving him a curious look.

"He told me." Was all he said before he turned to take his leave.

He looked over his shoulder and jerked his head forward. "Follow me?" He offered.

I walked around the counter top and followed him back into one of the small offices. He set the little guy on the table and began working on its paw. "Can you fix up the smaller cage over there for him? He's going to need to rest. Fill the water container and food pellets are in the bottom drawer." He informed cautiously turning the mouse in his hands.

"You're really careful with him." I pointed out stupidly.

The guy laughed and nodded. "I have a certain soft spot for the little guys, what can I say?"

I laughed a little and began working on the cage as he'd asked.

"Are you new in town?" He asked

"Yeah, very new. Also very lost."

He chuckled and set the mouse on one of the folded up cotton pads in the corner of the cage.

"Where do you live? I can drive you." He said turning his eyes back to me.

"I don't live anywhere, I'm homeless." I replied with a weak smile.

"You don't look homeless." He replied giving me a doubtful look.

"I wasn't. I kind of ran away from mine."

"Forgive me for being so forward with my opinion but, you look a bit old to be running from your parents." He said sitting on a stool pouring himself a cup of coffee from a nearby kettle.

I leaned on a wall facing him and sighed. "I wish it was my parents I was running from. I'm running from me and the pity party I had going for myself. I'm kind of a walking sob story." I joked cracking him a smile.

"Ah, that makes two of us then." He replied with a smile of his own.

"May I ask for your tragic soap drama in exchange for my own?" He asked offering me a cup of coffee.

I took it and swirled the dark liquid around the cup. "Sure."

He leaned against the counter behind him and nodded for me to continue.

"Well, I'm really trying to get over it so I'm gonna be brief. I'm in love with my best friend. I've known him since I was ten and when I was eighteen, he got me to realize I was in love with him. My parents found out and kicked me out. We continued together, for two years until one night after we'd just had sex; he gets up, dresses and disappears. He's been gone for a little over three years now. No one has seen him. Not me, not his family, his friends, no one. Already feeling like my heart had taken a permanent vacation from my body, my grandma, the person I love most after my best friend dies and not too long after, my uncle, not to mention idol dies too. I can't cope with this crap. I just push it away and pretend it didn't happen. Thing is, I can't do that when the people around me don't let a single day go by without rubbing it in my face and reminding me."

He nodded at me and sighed. "So you got tired of living surrounded by everything that reminded you of what you two used to be, and ran to the middle of nowhere with no plan?"

I nodded. "Pretty much. Between us, he was the brains. Apparently according to most people I'm pretty naïve."

"According to most people? There's someone alive that says otherwise?" He says with a crooked grin.

"Shut up." I mumbled feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"So where are you going to spend the night? Where are you even going to live? " He asked pointing out more of the obvious things I'd clearly not thought of.

"I guess I'll get a hotel for tonight… as for where to live, I don't know of any good places, I don't even know where to look."

I sighed in frustration. It's not like I didn't have the money to get a place, grandma sort of took care of that when she dies and left me her will. Apparently, I was a millionaire, grandpa bought oil reserves when they were still out of fashion and well, let's say it kinda got in style. Only thing is: I just really didn't know the first thing about really living on my own.

"Listen, I'll tell you my side of the soap and if you find the idea acceptable, you're more than welcome to come stay with me. I'm sure the little guy would like having you around. I just hope you don't mind that I have a few more." He said setting his empty cup down.

I chugged the now cold coffee and nodded.

"Sounds good to me, like I said, I'm not good at being the brains in any operation."

With a long painful sigh, he began: "Well, our stories have a similar enough beginning. I fell in love with my best friend too…. One night, I was frustrated with a few things and we got into one of our usual fights. He was teasing me unusually harshly about my sexuality and anything else he could think of and I snapped. I got somewhat in his face and the argument blew out of proportion. Then, somewhere between me yelling and him egging me on, we kissed. The kiss turned into an angry make out session on the wall and… He freaked out when he noticed what was going on."

"So he was straight and freaked because you were touching him?"

He shook his head no. "He freaked out because he liked it. He didn't want to be gay so he ran off to find solace in his ex girlfriend. He simply left me. He was my best and only friend, and despite our constant bickering, I loved him… I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone but him. I'm doomed to die alone." He whispered with a dry laugh running his hands through his long hair pulling it out of the pony tail it had been in.

"You're wrong… He's going to come back."

He looked up at me questioningly and waited for me to continue my thought.

"See, when I first made out with Dick, I kind of freaked out too. I got to school the next morning and some gay kid had gone and killed himself because of the pressure and I panicked thinking that if I turned gay, I'd start acting gay and everyone would beat me up too. It's just the way a lot of people think. I was about ready to run like hell from Dick until I realized that the only thing worse than being gay with him was being straight without him. I knew I could never live without him so I got over myself and gave it a chance and just like you, I'll never love anyone other than him. He's just…. Everything for me, I can't replace him in my life, I won't."

"I see but… I'm not quite sure how this relates to James." He said biting his bottom lip.

"Simple, he just hasn't found his dead gay kid yet. Something to make him realize how much you mean to him and how without you, he's incomplete. Literally, it's almost as if half of us is missing. I've been told idiots tend to be very similar and since he ran out on you, I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and guess that he's some what immature and not the quickest thinker in complicated situations, like me."

He nodded and sighed. "Quite right."

"Exactly, just, believe me on this one dude, you'll see, this James guy will come around."

"I hope so." He whispered.

"So, can I still come stay with you?" I asked bluntly.

He gave me a warm smile and nodded.

"Get the cage and follow me, my car is outback, just let me close down." He said running around the hall turning the lights in the place off locking a few doors.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm going to crash at your place and I realized I still don't know your name."

"Hartley." He replied stepping back into the room.

I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Uhm. I think you're going to change your mind on the sleep over offer." I mumbled embarrassedly.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Hartley. Not too common a name, and given your fondness for my little guy here… Pied Piper?" I asked cringing at the sour look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner… I'm reformed, if that helps at all." He said weakly.

"No, I don't have a problem with that… or with you. But I think you'll have a problem with me. I'm Wally…Wally West."

"Your uncle that died is… The Flash?" He squeaked.

"Sorry… Yeah. I know you weren't his biggest fan …"

"It doesn't bother you that I'm me?" He pressed giving me a doubtful look.

"No. You said it yourself, you're reformed and you seem like a nice enough guy…"

"Then my offer still stands. If you want to stay with me, you're more than welcome to. Doesn't hurt that you're rather cute for a speedster." He joked giving me an amused grin.

"Hey as far as villains go, you're not too bad either." I replied with a wink following him out to his car.

I wasn't lying. For a villain, the guy was really not bad to look at.

The drive was pretty silent (which wasn't a bad thing). It wasn't an awkward silence, just a calming one.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Hartley asked gesturing to the rat as we climbed a few flights of stairs to his apartment.

"Uh yeah, Aster."

"Aster?" He asked somewhat intrigued.

"Yea the opposite of disaster. It's a Rob-ism."

"A what-ism?" He mumbled pushing the door open with some effort.

"Rob-ism. Words that Robin uses that need an explanation to be understood."

"I'm going to guess Robin was your lover?" He asked closing the door behind me.

"Yeah…" I sighed setting Aster down on the main coffee table in front of the couch.

I looked down at my clothes and sighed. I wish I had thought this out a bit better and actually packed something.

"Uh, Hart, can I shower and maybe borrow some of your clothes? I really suck at this thinking ahead stuff."

"Hart? Don't you think that's kind of a tacky nickname?" he said with a frown handing me a towel.

"I'm not calling you Hartley all the time; I'm too lazy for that."

He rolled his eyes and pointed me to the bathroom.

"Cool thanks." I set the towel on the couch arm and peeled my shirt off.

"Hey, you got a place for dirty clothes?"

He turned back to me and I'm pretty sure he did a double take as his eyes drifted across my body. I squirmed uncomfortably under the intense gaze and blushed.

"Hart?"

"Oh right sorry, give it here." He said holding out his hand.

I placed my shirt in it and his fingers brushed against mine, probably a little longer than they needed to. I was dense but I knew when I was being checked out and this was so it. I didn't exactly mind though, I wasn't lying when I said I thought he was cute. A bit older than I'm used to but hey, still hot.

He moved a little closer to me and my eyes fluttered shut as our chests came into contact. I lowered my face to his and our lips brushed teasingly a few times before they moved against each other fully, encasing my bottom lip between his. I whimpered into the kiss and moved the hand that wasn't holding part of the shirt around his waist, pressing our bodies into one another. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I hungrily sucked on it sending a shiver across his body. I pulled away and sighed letting my lips rest against his neck.

"Hart… I can't." I whispered.

"Can't what?" He asked pulling his hand away from mine.

"Love you, date you… do _this_. I don't wanna start this and be an ass hole that ends up hurting you or have you wind up dead with my luck."

"I don't expect you to love me and I hope you know the same is true for you, I can't love you either. I'm a reformed villain, if I was going to die, I would have done it already. Both of us have our heats eternally somewhere else; we can't give them to each other but our bodies…." He whispered trailing his fingers up my abs.

"They're here and _very_ available, and I want yours on mine." He added tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

I groaned and dropped the shirt fisting my hands in the back of his soft hair crushing his mouth to mine. We tumbled back onto the couch and his hands roamed across my body. I grabbed one of his thighs and threw it over my hip grinding into him wantonly over and over. I felt like a teenaged kid all over again but it had been so long since I'd been with a anyone that I was desperate for physical contact. His touches seemed just as frantic and desperate as mine so I knew I wasn't alone in this.

My tongue drew a sloppy wet trail down his neck and I began sucking on his collar bone. His hands wrapped around my back, nails pressing against my shoulder blade as he ground into my thigh.

"Mmm, Wally, get off for a moment please." He mumbled tugging gently on my hair.

I moved off of him and sat panting. I watched as he stood pushing me against the couch and sat on me straddling my hips. I moved my hands to his thighs and squeezed them firmly before my hands found their way under his shirt feeling along his stomach and chest.

"Off." I growled tugging on the offensive fabric.

He pulled it over his head and dropped it sliding off of me onto the floor resting his knees between my legs. He pressed his hand roughly against my cock and his lips followed the path up dragging across the length over the fabric of my pants. Even with that in the way, I could practically feel his breath on me. I bucked my hips up and cupped his cheek in my hand drawing the contour of his full lips with the pad of my thumb. He pulled my thumb into his mouth and began sucking on it while working his hands between my legs making me completely hard.

"Shit, Hart hurry up, I want you." I mumbled pulling his lips forward with my thumb against my cock again.

He placed a few kisses along it before undoing my pants and tugging them down. I lifted my hips so he could get them off and felt them pool swiftly around my ankles. He angrily pulled my boxers down to join the pants at my feet and licked his lips as he stared at the precum dripping down the side of my shaft.

"Oh god..." he whimpered taking me in his hand. "You're gorgeous."

I ran my fingers through his hair marveling that a guy could have hair this soft and caressed his cheek bone with the back of my fingers. He leaned into the touch and sighed gently stroking me skillfully in his soft hands. I pushed his hair away from his face tucking it behind his ear and guided his lips to my tip pushing it up against him. His mouth opened and I felt myself slide past his teeth and against his hot tongue. I let out a contented breath and closed my eyes as his head began bobbing between my legs.

I wrapped his hair around my hand and continued guiding him along at the speed I wanted hissing when he'd twist his head every now and then. He started sucking harder, a loud slurping noise filling the room every time his lips met the base of my length. The noises became louder and more frequent and his hand slipped under my balls cupping them gently but firmly. I moaned loudly and thrust my hips hard into his mouth. He dug his nails into my thighs and pulled off noisily licking the saliva around his lips and chin.

I pulled his chin between my fingers and took his swollen bottom lip into my mouth gently sucking on it. "Amazing." I mumbled as he slid his mouth back down between my legs. He brushed his tongue against my tip lapping at more of the precum that had formed on it and kissed sensually down until one of my balls was in his mouth. I gasped and threw my head angrily back against the couch.

"Hartly!" I cried out digging my nails into the fabric of the couch.

No matter how many times I'd had sex with Dick, how many times he'd gone down on me, he'd never done this. If I ever got another chance with him, I was going to teach him. No doubt about it.

He chuckled and swirled his tongue around it before swapping it for the other. I pulled him back onto his feet and frantically tore away at his pants. They fell at his feet and I soon had his boxers gone with them. He stepped out of the garments and walked forward cradling my face in his hands at eye level with his cock. I stuck my tongue out and he brushed his tip against it hissing.

I gripped his ass cheeks harshly in my hands and brought his hips forward swallowing him down sending a big 'screw you' to the pretenses. I wanted him so badly it hurt. His fingers wove into my hair and his hips slowly rolled forward pushing against my tongue. I swirled it around him lapping up every little bit of skin I could find. He moaned and his hips jerked rather hard into my mouth sending him into the back of my throat. I was almost sure I would be a gagger but hey, guess what? My mass eating killed my gag reflex. Sweet.

I pulled him forward by his ass again burying my nose into the few soft curls at the base of his cock bedding him in the back of my throat. I swallowed for good measure and slowly pulled back off hollowing my cheeks out repeating a few more times at a painfully slow speed. His legs shook and he leaned against me for support.

"For the love of- Wally fuck me!" He cried out gripping my shoulders.

I smirked and kissed around his hips turning him around.

"Bend over." I mumbled holding onto him.

He complied and bent over exposing his tight pink hole. God I was so horny right now. I pulled his hips back and dipped my tongue between his cheeks prodding the hole with my tongue.

"Oh my…. Keep doing that…" He purred arching his ass even higher in the air.

"My pleasure." I mumbled against him thrusting my tongue in as far as it would go.

He hissed and pushed himself back onto my tongue which had now begun to vibrate inside him. His legs wobbled again and I held him firmly up swirling my tongue inside him until I found his spot and added my fingers in with it, scissoring him open. He whispered my name out and continued pushing back against my tongue moving it in and out of him in a steady rhythm. When his thrusts became erratic, I pulled my tongue out and pulled him back in my lap. I kissed along the back of his neck and spread his legs out throwing each one over my thighs as I slicked myself with the saliva still on my fingers from opening him up. I lifted his hip up and held myself steady as he lowered himself on me causing us to moan in unison.

"Hart, does it hurt? I didn't –" He pushed down hard on me rolling his hips and sighed in pleasure.

"I liked your big mouth better when it was full." He whispered

I shrugged it off and held onto his hips thrusting up into him repeatedly. He turned his upper body around and curled his arm around my neck messily sliding our lips and tongues against each other. The sound of his ass slapping against my hips was delicious as it filled the room between his low whimpers and a grunt I'd let out every now and then. This was exactly what I needed, sex. I guess I'd gotten so use to it working for Dick that it ended up working for me too. It felt like this was the first thing I'd done for myself since he'd left. This wasn't pity or trying to replace him. This was just good sex which I'm more than sure he wasn't denying himself either.

I didn't have time or the feelings necessary for a relationship but this…

Hartly stopped bouncing and pulled off of me pushing me down on the couch so that I was resting on my side. He lay down in front of me in a spooning position and held me in his hand guiding me back inside him.

This was different, totally tighter, that's for sure. I slid my hand under his thigh and lifted it back over my hip and began thrusting into him again. A shudder ran through his body and one of his hands went to play with his nipple while the other wrapped around his cock pumping it furiously. I moaned in his ear and squeezed his thigh feeling my body slowly begin to vibrate.

"_ALL_ of you vibrates?" He hissed barely above a whisper.

"Mmm, yeah, all of me. Does it feel good?" I asked biting and sucking on his ear lobe.

"Oh yes, so good!" He cried out as he came, his body tensing up against me.

I felt his walls clamp down on me and thrust harder feeling the vibrations increase.

"I'm going to cum again, oh god, Wally!" He screamed my name out and I felt him squeeze me again taking me with him this time. I dug my nails into his thigh and thrust hard into him repeatedly, cum streaming down both of our thighs as my orgasm slowly ebbed away.

We lay there in a sticky, sweaty, breathless mess coming down from our highs. I pulled out of him and turned him in my arms kissing all over his face and neck murmuring expressions of gratitude. His tongue snuck into my mouth and we lay there for another good while just making out. I forgot how much I liked doing this and Heart was a damned good kisser. His tongue wove sinfully skilled around mine and I wanted to enjoy this for as long as my food craved body would let me.

I ran my hands along the toned muscle of his back grazing the curve of his ass every now and then which made him shiver against me. It was different (and awesome) being with an experienced guy, not having to do all the work for once, trying new things, all of it was new to me. He nibbled at the hollow of my neck and I felt myself re-harden against his stomach. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch and pressed my re-hardened cock between Hart's thighs, sighing in relief that it was no longer being smothered between our bodies.

"Wally, again?" He asked incredulously.

"Uhm, sorry? Dick kinda trained my body to suit his needs, his needs usually being at least three orgasms before he was content."

"And how often did you two have sex?" He asked leaning up on his elbow.

"Maybe twice a day?" I offered sheepishly.

His eyes widened at me and he seemed baffled.

"Are you sure he's human? Six orgasms a day?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in what to me looked like annoyance.

"Usually, yeah. Dick was kind of well… slutty. He'd beg for it until I gave in, by any means necessary. Not like I minded, having someone that can kiss their calves makes sex a far cry from repetitive." I said with a proud smirk

I didn't like referring to him as a slut but in all honesty, we both knew he was. He'd admitted to it on many occasions. His body was pretty much built for sex and he liked to show that off, much to my dismay. He was unwaveringly faithful to me though, much to the dismay of just about everyone else. We were pretty in love, I'm still pretty in love but that's beside the point.

"I hope for your sake that you don't expect the same of me. I am quite tame in my sexual needs for one." Piper informed frowning at me.

"Look, I'm not replacing Dick with you, I _refuse _to do that. You're you, he's him. This-" I said motioning to my hard on. "Is a trained reaction. I'm not expecting you to do anything about it. If I wanted a sex toy, I'd buy one." I shot back defensively.

"My apologies if that came across as offensive." He said kissing my jaw.

"Mmm, yeah sure. I know you only want me for my body." I teased pulling his lips to mine.

"Probably." He replied kissing back.

"Good."

We got off the couch and I finally got my shower, practically melting under the hot water cascading down my back. I finished and shut the water off shaking my hair out. Once I'd finished, I slipped the sweat pants I'd been given on and shook my hips with a stupid smile at the fact that I was going commando. How I'd forgotten how fun it was to do that. I walked into the living room where Hart was sitting with some contraption on his lap frowning deeply at it as he poked and prodded it with a screw driver.

"What's that?" I asked throwing the towel on my head and rubbing my hair furiously.

"Nothing dangerous." He replied not taking his eyes off of it.

"Can I touch it?" I asked stepping closer still rubbing the towel against the back of my head.

He looked up at me (well, my chest, his eyes never made it any higher) and his face flushed a bit before he shook his head and waved me away with his hand.

"No Wally, please let me concentrate."

I frowned and sat behind him on the couch watching him silently.

He fiddled with it for a while longer before he let out a long, frustrated sigh and turned to me.

"Are you really going to sit there half naked staring at me?" He asked giving me a tired look.

"Uhm, I didn't think of it in those words but yeah, sounds pretty close to what I had in mind."

He rubbed his face with his hands and grumbled something before putting the thing down and walking into the kitchen.

"Frozen macaroni with cheese and broccoli or frozen pasta with tomato sauce?" He asked holding a set of boxes in his hand.

"Do you have something without the frozen pre-fix and preferably with some form of meat?"

He shook his head no.

"You can't cook, can you?" I asked flatly.

"No. James used to take care of that." He replied, pain flashing across his face.

Oh boy. Leave it to me to strike a nerve.

"And besides, I'm a vegetarian. Don't you dare bring dead animals into my house." He continued trying to get the subject on and away from the James guy.

"Any supermarkets nearby that might still be open?" I asked getting up.

"There's a twenty-four hour mini mart across the street. What are you intending to do? Cook?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Obviously."

I kicked on my sneakers, grabbed my wallet out of the pants I'd left on the bathroom floor (now placing them on the toilet lid) and walked back into the living room, heading for the door.

"Are you seriously going out like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"What have I done?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

"What!" I cried out in confusion.

"Put a shirt on!" He cried back.

"What does it matter? I'm just going across the street, not like I have boobs dude."

"No Wally, you don't have boobs but you have a nice body, as you've pointed out yourself. You're going to draw too much attention."

I smiled and gave him an evil look stalking over to where he stood in the kitchen.

"Wally, no, stop! Whatever you're thinking, stop it."

I pinned him against the sink and thrust my tongue into his mouth, taking his hand in mine and running it up my stomach. He moaned into the kiss and pulled back looking flustered.

"I said not to." He said sinking down between me and the sink sucking and biting along my abs and naval, palming me though my pants.

I groaned and thrust my cock into his hand eagerly. He continued making out with my stomach as his hand slipped into my pants circling the slit on my head with his thumb.

"Oh fuck Hart!"

He chuckled against my skin which tickled a bit and looked up at me through hooded eyes.

"I'll continue on two conditions."

"Name it." I replied a little too quickly.

"You put a shirt on and you stop calling me Hart all the time."

"I'm not calling you Hartley. When it comes to you, the only mouth full I like is cock. Your name, not so much." I replied with a frown.

He licked his lips and shut his eyes. "Would you stop being so vulgar?"

"That's three conditions." I protested.

"That's not a condition you oaf, it's a request so that I won't throw myself at you here and now." He shot back. "And for the record, call me Piper, I'm much more fond of it.

"In that case, I'll make sure I'm exceptionally vulgar. Now Piper?"

"Yeah Wally, what is it?"

"Suck me."

He visually shuddered and pulled me out of my pants taking me in his mouth. My fingers found their way into his hair and I began rocking my hips shivering in pleasure as his tongue danced around me.

"So good Piper, suck it deeper."

He gripped my hips and pulled me forward pressing his nose against my skin. He swallowed me completely down his throat, tracing the underside with his tongue. I felt my brain melt as the muscles in his throat contracted around my tip. I pulled him away from the sink and swapped our positions so that I was leaning against the counter. He pulled me back into his mouth and began bobbing his head back and forth running his nails up and down my thighs and ass cheeks. His head twisted and turned as it went back and forth taking one of his hands to follow his movements. He was so hot it wasn't even funny. I have no idea what ever made me think I could have been straight. I'm even more dense than I'd ever thought possible.

He pulled his lips up suckling on the head and used his hands to stroke me faster repeating the motions of twisting and turning as he'd previously been doing with sharp flicks of his wrist. I held onto his hair tightly causing him to moan on me sending vibrations down my cock. Between the vibration and his hand, I lost it spilling into his mouth as pleasure shot out across my body.

His lips slipped off of me and he licked them clean pulling my pants back into place. I pulled him to my chest for a kiss and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

"I'm so glad you adopted me." I joked peppering his lips with kisses.

"I can't say I'm as thrilled about it but I must admit, you make the most delicious noises which makes this very rewarding."

"Let me get a shirt and get some food before I die of starvation." I said playfully pushing him away.

He rolled his eyes and went back to the living room to toy around with the machine again. He really shouldn't have let me see it, he should know speedsters are curious by nature.


	3. Show me how to live

**So, here is where my fun begins :) I'm going to start building the friendship between Piper and Wally and... experimenting with Wally. You'll see what I mean with that shortly ;3 Wally needs to learn a few new tricks so this is where it starts.**

**I'm also going to begin to explain some more of those missing details. That's my main objective over the next few chapters: fill in the blanks. Show what happened during the past three years, especially during the two deaths. I'm going to have him talk to Piper about things he feels his teammates don't understand such as his relationship with Dick, his uncle ( whom for obvious reasons, Piper hates but that'll be for a later chat in later chapters), his grandma, etc. Eventually the subject of the Flash mantle will also be discussed so for those wondering, no, Wally isn't flash yet.**

**if you guys have any questions you would like to see explained throughout the next chapters, let me know and I'll do my best to explain it. If I can't explain it in the story, I'll reply by PM :3**

**Thanks for all the continued reviews and I look forward to getting more of your opinions ^^v**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

After I'd returned from the mini market, made dinner and eaten until I was content, I flopped lazily on the couch frowning as I noticed the lack of a tv.

"Piper, what do you do for fun in here, you have no tv." I whined prodding his side with my foot.

He slapped my foot away and sighed. "I don't watch tv. For fun, I read."

I groaned and pouted.

God, how boring. I'd die if I depended on books as my only source of entertainment. I looked at the cage on the table where Aster seemed to be hobbling about frantically fiddling with the bars on his cage. I got up and opened the little door holding my hand out to him. He climbed into it and I pulled him out taking him to sit with me on the couch. There was a brief moment where he seemed unsure of what to do so I brought him closer to my face and nuzzled my nose into him. He sat up on his hind legs and curiously wiggled his whiskers against my nose which tickled.

I smiled and gently caressed his head with one of my fingers lowering him from my face a little. I take back saying he was kinda cute, he is totally cute. He squeaked and rubbed his tiny hands (including the broken bandaged one) over his nose as if he were wiping something off.

Piper turned from his machine and looked over at us. "Stop breathing on him, its making his fur wet with Wally germs."

"Shut up Piper. I'm sure he didn't complain about my germs."

"Not in those words, I'll give, but you are wetting his fur." He replied.

I apologized to Aster and sat him on my knee rubbing his soft tummy with my fingers. He wrapped the tiny fingers that weren't bandaged around my finger and lifted his face up to stare at me.

"Sorry buddy, I don't speak Rat-anese and I don't think Piper wants to play interpreter for us."

Piper sighed and dropped his screwdriver joining us on the couch. He held his hand out and Aster climbed into it looking back at me.

"Traitor." I said accusingly.

Piper scoffed, set Aster back on my knee and disappeared behind the door to his room.

"Think I made him mad buddy?"

Aster sneezed and wiggled his nose giving me that stare again. Crap do rats get colds? It was kind of chilly out… I moved Aster to the couch cushion next to me and took my shirt off wrapping it around him, cradling him in my arms. Piper came back from the room holding a blanket and gave me an amused smile.

"Figured it out?" He asked setting the blanket on my lap.

"He sneezed."

Piper chuckled and I felt his hand slide across my thigh.

"Piper, how long has it been since you've had sex? Before me I mean."

His fingers left my thigh and his face scrunched up angrily.

"Does it matter?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head no. "Not really but I was curious about how long you can go without it."

He got up off the couch and stormed off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Piper, wait, I'm not implying anything! I'm just honestly curious, I'm sorry!"

He stopped walking and turned back crossing his arms. "I hardly find it a conversation I should be having with a speedster I dragged home and had a one night stand with. Actually, that in itself is your answer."

I lowered my head in embarrassment and turned my attention back to Aster.

"Sorry Piper. I didn't mean to be stupid, it just happens."

He lifted his fingers to his temples rubbing them as he made his way back to my side. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple.

"I'm sorry for being such a head ache but would you please not call me a one night stand though? That's kinda mean."

"What's mean about it? We had sex once and that's it." He snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed and nodded moving away from him. He had a good point. My clinginess aside, I was a one night stand. That's so revolting. I kinda wanted to leave at that point. It's degrading to be so easily tossed aside. Another thing I learned today; being used is not a good feeling.

I sat there quietly gnawing on my bottom lip and made an effort to move away from Piper. I really didn't want to give him any more room to keep saying hurtful crap. I felt his hand slip into mine and turned my eyes up to look at him.

"Forgive me for being so touchy on the subject. It's been a while, maybe a year." He replied running his hand through his hair.

"Why did you have to make me feel so crappy about it though? I like having sex with you; I don't wanna be a one night-never-stands-a-chance." I said pitifully playing with his fingers.

"You're right, I just feel bitter, not to mention considering the fact that I'm having sex with my ex nemesis's nephew." He grumbled.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty Piper, I just kind of think it's hot that you're so eager to do it with me" I replied giving him an impish grin.

He smiled and reached over to pet Aster. "It's rather hard not being eager Wally, not just because I haven't had sex in a while."

I blushed and nodded not quite sure what else to say to that.

"Piper, would it be awkward if I asked you a few things? I'm kind of… curious." I asked timidly.

"What kind of things Wally?"

"Sex things… like what it feels like to bottom."

He pulled his hand back from Aster like it burned and gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry! I did it again! Crap just, never mind-I'll shut up now-oh god!"

"Wally just shut your mouth for a moment would you? Do you mean to tell me that in two years you were having sex with said amazing acrobat, you never let him be inside you?" He asked looking like I'd just told him there was a unicorn tap dancing in his living room.

"Yes?"

He exhaled loudly and turned his eyes to mine. "Why?"

"Because… I never really felt the urge to and neither did he. It's just how it happened. We'd start and I'd end up between those long legs of his and…" I shut my eyes and began imagining being between Dick's long, toned legs and moaned biting my lip hard to contain the lewd noises threatening to rip out of my throat.

"That's why." He said with another exhale.

I shrugged and shook my head clean of thoughts about being between anyone's legs.

"I guess. Being with Dick was kind of natural to me, I didn't think about letting him do that, we never even really talked about it. We did kind of talk about the fact that apparently he likes kink but…. That kind of came up before…" I cringed and sighed running my hand through my hair.

Aster gave me a displeased look for having woken him up from the comfortable spot he'd found on my lap. I re-tucked my shirt around him and silently apologized before turning my attention back to Piper.

"Wally, why do you think he left? You didn't really cover it too well back at the post. I don't want to push you but I really think you need to talk about it. Actually, if you're staying here, I have to know what kind of condition you left in because I don't want any more supers knocking down my door after you." Piper said wearily, as if he just now realized he had Kid Flash for a roommate.

"Well, I didn't leave in the best of terms with everyone but… I need time away from them. Like serious time away. I don't want to do this hero gig anymore, I mean honestly Piper? I can't even save myself, how am I going to be of use to anyone else? I'm done being Kid Flash."

"And you don't believe the others are probably out of their minds worrying that the wreck of an idiot they call a team member just up and ran out? " Piper mused crossing his arms indignantly at me.

"I guess… I kinda just feel like they're taking care of me like people would take care of a dying relative in a nursery home, because they have to. I kinda think no one would give a damn if I died or not, might actually just be a weight off their shoulders. I've been nothing but a damned pain in the ass for the last three years." I replied, gnawing on the inside of my cheek bitterly. It felt weird now that I had finally admitted it to someone other than myself.

"And who's fault is that?" Piper snapped.

"Mine. That's why I left." I shot back.

"You are an _idiot_. If you don't like the way you are, then how the hell do you expect anyone else to. They can only do so much. You said they were rubbing it in your face and that they wouldn't let it go. That's because they're trying to get you to move on, and apparently, it worked because here you are on my damned couch. You pushed them away so much that you ended up doing what they wanted: something, anything that wasn't sulking around."

I snapped my mouth open and shut for a few moments and bowed my head down in embarrassment. Piper was right. Artemis tried getting me to find someone else and I refused and well, here I am not even a day later on some other guy's couch.

"You're right."

"Clearly. I am not going to sit here and listen to yourself pitty when you don't even know what you're really upset over. If your plans include being self destructive, somewhere else sounds like a good place to do it. Not my couch. I am not going to sink lower than I already have. I'm having sex with a speedster, he'd better not be a self-resenting one too."

I nodded in agreement; " Sooo… If I try and stop being so sulky all the time, you'll let me stay?" I asked giving him a crooked smile.

He let out a huge sigh and ran his hand down his face. "Yes Wally, just, please; call off the super hounds and let them know you're alive."

"Right, in the morning, I will." I replied

Once he was satisfied that I actually _would _call, he stood with a yawn and looked over to his room. "Do you mind sharing or…?

"No, I don't mind as long as you're ok with being cuddled in your sleep. It's an unbreakable habit, sorry dude."

He smiled and took Aster out of my lap setting him in the cage leaving the door open. I stood up and hugged him from behind placing a kiss on his shoulder before walking into his room. A rat scurried across the bed and sat up on one of the pillows sniffing the air. I pulled the sweat pants off and kicked them aside crawling under the blankets resting on the pillow the rat wasn't occupying. He wasn't as cute as Aster but what ever, he was Piper's. This is Piper's bed so I have to deal.

Piper walked in and pulled his shirt off neatly folding it on the dresser and turned off the light before setting the rat on the floor and crawling under the blanket with me. I rolled over to face him and pulled him against me tangling my legs with his. He gasped and I felt his hands wander down my back and over my ass.

"Wally, you're naked?"

"Yeah, duh. I can't sleep in pants and I don't have any boxers." I pointed out nuzzling my face into his neck.

He grumbled in defeat and began running his fingers through my hair which I appreciatively kissed his neck for.

x—x

I woke up feeling something hot and wet between my legs and looked down to see Piper placing open mouthed kisses along the inside of my thighs.

"Good morning to you too" I grumbled out sleepily.

"Morning." He replied against my thigh sucking on it.

"Wally, your question from last night, how curious are you?" He asked moving his lips a little higher along.

"My question from last night?" I asked sleepily, still not quite awake yet.

"About what it feels like to bottom."

I felt a bolt of panic run up my spine. Bottom? As in, be the girl? Oh crap. I licked my lips nervously and thought about it. How curious _was_ I? Enough to try it?

"I'm almost as curious as I am nervous Piper… Does it hurt?" I asked hesitantly.

He moved his head between my legs spreading them and I felt his tongue take a long lick across my ass. I moaned throwing my head back into the pillow and gripped the sheets until I was pretty sure my knuckles hard turned white.

"You tell me."

I spread my legs a little more and anxiously waited for him to continue. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a small bottle that I was very familiar with. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart race. I was beyond scared now.

"Piper, I'm scared." I admitted feeling a blush creep across my face.

"I won't hurt you Wally, I promise."

I sighed and tried my best to calm down. I'm sure if anyone knows their way around this stuff, it's him.

His mouth wrapped around my cock sucking it loudly which melted away any uneasiness I'd previously been feeling. I felt him pull me lower on the bed spreading my legs wider as something warm and wet pressed against my hole. I tensed and tried to open my eyes to see what he was doing. Piper took me into his throat swallowing me and I completely forgot what I was going to do until something slid inside me. I tried to continue relaxing since it really wasn't hurting. It just felt weird. Dick had kinda done this a little before but he'd never pushed the finger in this deep. Piper began moving the finger in and out of me twisting it around as though he were looking for something. After a moment, I felt a shot of pleasure crawl up my spine and whimpered.

"Shit!"

Piper pulled his mouth off of me and laughed. "I found it."

"Duh! Now do it again!" I demanded arching my hips up into his hand.

He pulled the finger out and added a second one rubbing them both repeatedly against the spot. I gasped and spread my legs out wider feeling my breaths coming out in short pants.

"Mmm, feels good" I slurred out somewhat incoherently.

He kissed up my stomach and chest making his way to my lips as he continued to twist and turn his fingers skillfully inside me. I moved my tongue desperately against his begging for something, I just had no idea what. I don't think my body had ever felt so good. His hand got faster and faster and I felt my body vibrate.

"Piper… I'm gunna…"

"I know, do it." He replied sucking on the side of my neck.

I gave my hips a last jerk upwards and felt the coil inside me snap cumming all over my stomach as his fingers wound down to a halt inside me. I cupped his face in my hand and gave him a chaste kiss before trying to catch my breath. He shifted down on the bed and I looked down to see him hungrily licking the white strings off of my stomach sucking along the groove of my hips leaving a small red welt on the left one.

"Piper, do you have a thing for abs?" I asked bluntly lifting myself onto my elbows.

"Not usually…"

"Let me rephrase. Piper, do you have a thing for _my_ abs?"

"Yes."

I laughed and pulled him up rolling on top of him covering his neck and shoulders with kisses. "Cool."

"I don't possibly see how that's 'cool' Wally but as you please."

"I please to have you do me." I growled forcing my lips hard against his.

"I'd be delighted to." He moaned in response.

I rolled him back on top of me and opened my legs so he could fit between them. He gave me a gentle peck on the lips before reaching for the bottle he'd left next to my thighs and coated himself in the oil before lining up with my hole.

"Wally, you sure you want this? It's going to be pretty uncomfortable at first…"

"Will it feel good like your fingers did eventually?"

"Better." He said kissing me again.

"Then yeah, I want it"

I felt him push in slowly and cringed at the intense feeling of being stretched out. I took a few deep breaths and tried to relax as he moved in and out until he was completely buried inside. I kept wincing in discomfort with every thrust in, finally breathing when he was all the way in, giving me a moment to get used to him. It didn't exactly hurt but it was even weirder than his fingers; that's for sure. He buried his face in my neck inhaling deeply.

"God Wally, you're so tight."

"Mmm… Piper, move." I whined thrusting up against him.

The only thing weirder than having him pushing inside me was having him do nothing inside me. He placed several soft, gentle kisses across my face and hooked his hand under my leg throwing it over his hip as he began rocking in and out of me again.

How this guy was ever a villain is beyond me. He's so gentle it's almost annoying to think of him doing anything wrong. I ran my fingers through his hair and returned the kisses slowly getting used to the feeling of being full. It was kind of hot, despite the little jabs of pain that tickled up my spine when he'd thrust too hard. Every now and then, he'd hit my spot with one of those thrusts sending little waves of pleasures that went straight to my cock. I was temped to flip him and screw him senseless but I wanted to go through with this all the way.

He shifted between my legs so that he was on his knees and began thrusting a little bit harder. I felt him brush against my spot and cried out incoherently feeling the most intense feeling of pleasure I'd ever imagined rip through every cell in my body. I lifted my hips up into him making the pressure of his cock hitting my spot even harder.

With each one of my thrusts up to meet his down, he hit my spot repeatedly and it was driving me insane with pleasure. I fumbled clumsily trying to reach around to hold onto his back for support. My arms were practically made of jelly along with the rest of my now vibrating body. This felt amazing, Dick had been holding out on me. I dug my nails into Piper's back and moaned in his ear wrapping my legs around him digging my heels into his lower back.

One of his hands spread out across my chest and teased my nipples. The feeling of his fingers and his quick thrusts were indescribably turning me on to new levels. The bed had already started to shake under the pure force of his thrusts which until now I hadn't realized were so hard. With a particularly hard push into me, his hair fell forward like a curtain surrounding me. A few strands of the silky hair were matted down to his sweaty neck and face making him pretty damned irresistible. I wrapped my hand in the long mane and twisted it slightly bringing his bottom lip into my mouth to suckle on it.

"Wally, if you keep vibrating like this I'm going to cum." He warned panting against my cheek.

"Then cum." I shot back.

"Should I pull out?" He asked with a grunt as my walls tightened around him with my own impending orgasm.

"No, don't. I want it inside me." I replied breathlessly tightening my legs around him.

"You're so lewd!" He complained thrusting me into the headboard.

"Shut up and fuck me Piper."

He pounded into me a few more times and I felt something hot and wet spill against my spot. I cried his name out and exploded for the second time this morning all over the both of us. He collapsed on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him pushing the sweaty hair away from his face.

"Can we do that again?" I asked eagerly.

He groaned and hid his face in my shoulder. "Later. Sleepy."

"Hey, you woke _me_ up" I responded in my defense.

"Yes, because you were grinding your ass into my cock Wally."

"Oh. Uhm. Sorry?"

"Don't be, it was nice but next time, after ten?" He asked between yawns.

"Sure, I'll give my subconscious the message."

He laughed and pulled out of me (which felt really, really freaky) and took his spot next to me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his back to my chest biting along the back of his neck. He laced his fingers in mine and I found myself asleep again not too long after. He was oddly comforting to cuddle with after sex.

x—x

When I woke up again, it was well past two and Piper wasn't tangled around me, much to my displeasure. I rolled out of bed and dragged my feet to the kitchen, slightly frowning at the weird feeling in my lower back. I had fast healing so it didn't exactly hurt but I felt like I'd been sitting down too long and suddenly got up. I pulled the fridge door open squinting my eyes to read a yellow sticky note on a bottle of water.

_**At the shelter, be home around three. Please don't touch anything. **_

_**-Piper.**_

Well, at least he left a note. I took the bottle of water and chugged it down wiping my mouth on the back of my hand before tossing it back in the fridge. I sat on the couch and looked over at Aster's cage. He wasn't in it. I looked around and frowned. He could be anywhere, he probably ran away. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I figured he had, I wouldn't wanna stick around me either. I should have known better than to start getting attached and naming him. It was easier to let him go if he was just a rat… but I made him Aster so no getting out of it attachment free. I'm weird that way.

I picked up Piper's phone and sighed dialing Kon's cell phone. It took maybe half a ring before he picked up.

"Kon?"

I heard a huge sigh and buried my face in my hand realizing that maybe I was being a _little_ dramatic when I thought they wouldn't care if I was gone or not.

"You ass. Where the hell are you?" He growled out.

"Key Stone." I replied shortly.

"Your uncle's old city? Why?" He asked.

"Dunno, took a bus and this is where I ended up."

"You can _run_. Why did you take a bus?" He asked, half laughing at me.

"Iunno. I was too tired to run I guess."

"So when are you coming back?"

"I'm not." I replied flatly.

"What do you mean, _you're not._ Like hell you aren't we need you." He growled.

I could imagine Kon about to crush the cell phone between his fingers. I knew they would all be furious at me but I still wasn't in any condition to be on the team. I was being more of a bother than anything else. Despite getting along with Tim (really well in fact, he's a cool kid) I still couldn't fight by him and not see Dick. It threw me off and distracted me to the point where half the time they were saving me instead of working with me. Until that changed, I was useless to them and I needed some time to get over myself, as Piper pointed out. It was like I was going against everything they said, just to be stubborn. I was acting like a bratty five year old hosting his own pity party and I had to change that, no one else could change it for me.

"I'm not coming back Kon. Not now or not even sure if ever. I can't work with Tim, no matter how hard I try. I like him, you know I do but until I can get back in costume and not feel like Dick's ghost is taunting me, I'm out."

"Wally, at least stay with us, you don't even have anywhere to go."

"I have somewhere to go and I'm here. It wasn't planned but it worked out and if I need it, my grandma left me more money than I know what to do with. The oil shares my grandfather had are enough to keep me in a mansion with all the fancy crap I want for the rest of my life. I'm not worried about it dude, honestly."

"Whatever Wally. This is stupid man… But you do whatever you want. Screw this man just…"

"Kon, I'm sorry but I need to get myself in order! I'll come visit or something but I need to figure crap out first. Sorry…" I said, sighing into the phone.

"Just… Don't forget us. You're still my best friend, alright?"

"You know it dude. I won't forget and I'll come by to see you guys when I feel not so shitty."

He 'Mmm'd' into the phone and we both hung up. I groaned and slid down in the couch cushions taking a deep breath to relax a little.

The door clicked open and I turned my eyes up and smiled as Piper came in, clearly sporting an angry pout.

"Piper?"

He glanced over at me and nodded tossing his messenger bag across one of the chairs.

"What's up dude?"

"Busy day, you know, kinda hard not having a receptionist and all." He replied in a pissy voice pulling his hair loose from the pony tail he seemed to keep it in most of the time.

"And why are you naked on my couch?" He asked stopping to stare at me.

"Because I just woke up." I replied resting my head on the cushions.

"I fail to see how that explains your nudity. Waking up doesn't prevent you from dressing."

I shrugged and stood giving Aster's cage a last sad glance before walking into the bedroom to fetch the pants I'd been given last night. When I returned, Piper was on the couch cuddling five rats that were scattered around him.

"Hey Piper, I've been thinking…"

"Oh? That is surprising. Should I be alarmed?" He asked snickering.

"Hilarious, now listen, since it is kinda my fault that the receptionist got canned and I'm hanging around anyway, why don't I go help you out? You really shouldn't be frowning so much; it takes the cute off your face."

His cheeks turned red and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Stop saying weird things, I'm not 'cute' Wally."

"Mmm. I don't recall asking you but thanks for your input. Now, what do you think, can I help out or not?" I asked picking one of the rats up to sit in its place.

"Yes Wally, you can come along as long as you don't scare off the people. Animals seem to like you enough." He replied petting the rat in my lap

I pouted looking at the rat and back at Piper.

"What is it Wally?"

"Aster left." I replied pitifully.

"And this upsets you?" He asked curiously.

"Well, kinda. I liked him and I'm kinda worried about his paw and the sneezing." I knew I sounded really lame but I didn't see the point in lying about it. Not like I have much to lose anyway.

Piper chuckled and cupped my face in his hands pulling it close to his.

"You're such an idiot. Aster didn't leave, he's in the kitchen. You woke up late and he was hungry. If you care so much, take better care of him."

I scrambled off of the couch and dashed for the kitchen smiling when I saw Aster's tiny head poking out of the sink. I held my hand out and he stumbled into it sitting on his hind legs.

"Hey buddy! Glad to see you're still around." I said nuzzling him against my cheek. I guess I kinda always wanted a pet and Aster was as good a pet as any so, why not?

"Wally, tone down the sap I can almost feel the diabetes forming in my blood."

I shot him a dirty glare and set Aster on the floor stalking over to him. I stood over him crossing my arms doing my best to look unamused.

"This coming from a guy that uses baby talk when speaking to them." I said gesturing to the rats around him.

"I'm only joking, I actually find it quite endearing that you care. Probably the only reason I'm still keeping you around."

"Pfft. Puh-lease Piper, you know it's cause you want my body." I replied with a wink.

He rolled his eyes and resumed giving his rats his undivided attention. I took a few of the rats off his lap and lay down on the couch using his thighs as a pillow. I reached my hand up and took a strand of his hair twirling it in my fingers.

"It's so soft."

"Thank you?" He replied a little unsure.

I threaded more of it between my fingers and pulled his face down to mine for a kiss. He traced his hand down my stomach and slowly kissed me back teasing my lips with the tip of his tongue. I sighed in frustration as he slid his fingers under my chin and tilted it up taking small tender bites down my throat making me moan. Piper's teeth felt delicious against my neck, I think if he played his cards right, I'd cum from that alone. He pulled away (which I protested very vocally to) giving me a last kiss on the lips and stood stretching.

"I'm going to shower." He informed heading for his room.

"You hungry?" I asked getting up and following him.

"Yes, quite. There's pizza in the freezer if you feel up to making it." He said taking his shirt off dropping it into the hamper.

"Piper, unless I absolutely have to, I'm not eating frozen anything, I'm going to go buy real food. Can I borrow more of your clothes?"

He sighed and nodded directing me to his closet with his fingers. "Just don't ruin any of it."

"Yes mam'." I replied walking in and pulling out the first pair of jeans and a black shirt I got my hands on. I fumbled through one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers tossing it over my shoulder along with the pants and shirt and walked back into the room slipping them on. The shirt was kind of snug in my opinion but whatever at least it wasn't short. The rest was fine so I left it at that kicking my sneakers on and heading down the stairs to the closest real market.

x—x

I took a cart and looked around frowning. I had no idea how to veggie-eater shop. I walked around aimlessly and sighed noticing that everything I usually ate was on Piper's no-no list. Ugh. I was going to die. No bacon, no ham, no steak (God, no steak was going to kill me) no nothing. I came to a standstill in the middle of the dairy isle and threw my head back audibly groaning.

"Need help?" Came a voice behind me.

I turned to see who it was coming from and shook my head no at the blonde girl offering the help.

"Nah, I just don't know how to shop for vegetarians." I replied.

"Are you trying to become a vegetarian?" She asked stepping closer.

"Uh not really, no. It's not for me. I'm perfectly fine with eating meat."

"Oh… is it for your girlfriend?" She asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Nah, for my roommate."

I can call Piper a roommate, right?

"Mmm, I see. I can help you if you want." She offered again, the pep in her voice returning.

"Yeah, sure." I said a little unsure. I wasn't quite sure how to go about telling her to go away.

I walked to the vegetable isle deciding it was safe and began throwing random veggies into the cart.

"So are you new in town?" She asked walking along side me a little too close for comfort.

I moved away and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." I replied flatly getting half of the soy-based junk they offered and tossing it into the cart.

She continued babbling away as I did the rest of my shopping getting some things I actually liked eating such as waffles, Doritos and about three jars of peanut butter. The cart was already overflowing with food and she had yet to help with anything except maybe kill off any extra oxygen in my airspace. I stopped walking and turned to her realizing she was _still_ talking.

"Look, lady, here's the deal. I'm done shopping and you're really not helping, sorry." I said with a sigh running my hand through my hair. I really didn't have a drop of patience when I was hungry.

"I guess you're right, why don't I help you with something for real this time, like maybe blowing off a little stress in bed?" She purred wrapping her arms around one of mine.

Great. Just what I needed.

I shook her off of my arm and frowned. "How about no. My roommate is doing just fine in bed, thanks."

"What's she got that I don't? She's just a roommate, you can have a little fun with me too." She shot out bitterly.

Dude. Who does this chick think she is? What crack in the sidewalk do people like her ooze out of?

"HE has a dick. Something you're clearly in need of. Good luck with that." I hissed storming to the checkout line.

I really had no patience for these kinds of things.

As I got closer to the checkout line, I saw a familiar patch of strawberry blonde hair standing by the exit and frowned. Why'd Piper come to check up on me?

He walked over and frowned deeper holding my wallet out. Oops. I guess paying without it would kinda be a little difficult. I took the wallet and offered him a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Piper."

He sighed and nodded. "Since you weren't at the mini mart, I figured this was the only logical place you'd go." He said with a frown still etched on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about making you come all the way out here."

He looked away from me and sifted through the food in the cart.

"Wally, why is half the vegetable isle and part of the soy and tofu section squished into your cart?" He asked holding up five bags of tofu.

"I don't know what you eat, this was the only crap that didn't have meat and was actually something you possibly ate."

He snorted and shook his head. "Wally, you know I can't cook. Do you even know how to prepare any of this?" He asked.

"No but I can try. The worst that'll happen is the rats will get a hot meal and I'll end up eating frozen crap for the rest of my life." I answered placing the food on the moving roller.

"I suppose." He answered helping me.

"By the way, Wally?" He asked placing all the bags of Doritos on top of the other food.

"Hmm?"

"Don't bring women, or other men for that matter, into my apartment." He said slamming a can of corn particularly hard.

"I wouldn't… What makes you think I'd do something like that?" I asked placing my hand over his.

"We don't exactly have a relationship and you made it quite clear that you have a large sexual appetite." He said flatly, slamming down another can.

I held his wrists and glared at him. "Stop slamming my food! I'm not a whore Piper. I don't need sex, I just happen to like it and I'm fine and happy with the way you're doing it. Unless you plan on stopping soon?" I asked slowly releasing his wrist.

"You seemed chummy enough with that girl and going out dressed like that you can't tell me you weren't trying to draw attention." He replied bitterly.

"Piper, I can and will tell you; I wasn't trying to draw attention. I just got what ever you had in your closet and tossed it on. It's a shirt and jeans, how much attention can I draw?"

"Wally, the shirt is skin tight. I can see each individual curve of your abs and please don't make me point out that your arms are nearly ripping out of the sleeves. That shirt doesn't even fit me properly. How you hoped to look unappetizing in it is beyond me you dolt." He said somewhat less venomously.

I looked up to the cashier and pushed the cart forward so Piper could stack the things back in the cart. The cashier eyed me with a frown and rattled my total out. I handed him my card and stared right back at him challenging him to say whatever it was he was thinking.

He snorted and swiped my card holding the machine out for me.

"So you're not going to say it?" I asked pushing in the numbers.

"Say what?" He sneered.

"What you're practically shooting at me with your eyes." I replied giving him a cold stare.

"That you're a fag? No need to say it, you're here with the most famous one in town." He said holding my card out for me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had such a reputation. Good gaydar skills figuring me out buddy, keep it up. I'm sure you'll find mister right." I replied taking the card and walking out along side Piper.

"You didn't have to make a deal out of it." Piper said once we'd reached his car.

"And you don't need to let pimple-faced brats talk about you like they know you."

"Wally, I don't exactly care. I'm used to it. I'm one of the few, if not _the _only openly gay man around here." He said with a disappointed sigh.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and felt my heart twist in my chest at the expression on his face. I knew I'd been relatively lucky when I came out. All minor issues aside, I had support and a loving boyfriend. Piper was pretty much alone in this. It made me feel guilty as how lame I was being over my own problems.

I pulled his hand guiding him into my arms and leaned into him kissing him in the middle of the parking lot. He kissed me back briefly and pulled away.

"You know they're going to hate you." He warned opening the car.

"You know I don't care. I'm not ashamed of anything I do. I'm not going to sit here and pretend I am for people I don't even know. That's the issue I have with people. They spend way too much time and way too much money to impress people they hate and not nearly enough time trying to make the people they care about happy. It's like straners and ass holes are priority to them. I am not going to sit here and act like their opinion of me is more important than yours. You took me in without having to, they didn't." I replied opening the back of the car and placing the groceries inside.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the car pressing me against the side door. I wrapped my arms around him and lowered my lips to his for another kiss. His arms snaked around my neck and he pressed his tongue into my mouth which I happily sucked on. He gave me a last kiss and pulled away slightly flushed

"I don't think making out in public is a very good idea…" He whispered placing his hand on my chest.

"Then we can continue it at home as you resume telling me how hot I look in your shirt."

He snorted and rolled his eyes at me closing the trunk. "Let's go, see if you can fit that ego of yours in the car and make sure you don't hit your enormous head on your way in" He cautioned sliding into the car.

"I'll show you where my _giant head_ will be hitting later." I replied getting in next to him.

"I'll look forward to it." He replied cupping me through my pants with a soft squeeze.

And he thought I had a large sexual appetite? God I was going to have fun with him.


End file.
